Prussian Internet
by TooInsaneToFuction
Summary: Inspired by Logic by Blaue Schwertlilie and Uk Brothers and The Beilschmidts by IHAVEAPETWALRUS (check them out, they are great), I present you the weird family of the personifications of the Websties/Networks! All the while Prussia thinks if he should have stayed in his brother basement or not. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE NON-HETALIA CHARACTERS!
1. Characters

**Prussia/Internet - Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Gender: **Male

**Physical Age:** 28 years old

**Appearance:**Short white hair, red eyes, tall, Awesome looking;

**Facts:**

Discovered about the fact that he was the personification of the Internet when Yahoo, Myspace and Google approached him and said that it was an honour to meet him. At first he thought that they were new nations that heard about him, but then they called him Internet, which caused a lot of confusion and Prussia unlocking his Aura (that all nations have [they basically scream "I'M *insert here nation name*"]) that he hadn't unlocked for ages because the nations said that it was unsettling (at the time his aura was changing from nation to internet, and finally staying a mix between the two), after he discovered about that fact (he was able to know their real names), he contacted his brothers government and informed them about it(and the nations wondered why their government were angry with america's government) as the websites were with FBI agents, after that, he grabbed the kids and their passport and arranged an house for them in Germany (where he spent many days there, sometimes under the pretence that he was 'sleeping around' or of not wanting to go to a meeting, when he couldn't spent the night or several days, he left a few trusted agents in charge of checking up on the kids).

As the personification of the Internet, he receives paperwork from all over the world, and it also means that he may sent them back either using other language (country or codes or internet) or in the binary code (if he is really tired).

Seen as a father by many.

Is Done half of the time with a lot of stuff that the websites do.

Goes by both Internet and Prussia.

Trained all the kids in self-defence and attack (which backfired when they get into heated fights).

Disaster Gay

Is planning to move out of Germany house so he can take care of the kids full time (see chap one).

He is the only person that Deep Web for _sure_ will listen to.

Ladonia is half sure that Prussia is hiding something, but he can't prove it.

His pet, Gilbird, is able to transform into a Prussian eagle.

He celebrates both of his birthdays (the prussian one and the internet one)

**Deep Web - Derik Wardan 'John Doe' Beilschmidt**

**Gender:** Male

**Physical Age: **late 19 years

**Appearance: **Short, messy, black hair, one red and one bright green eye, most of the time he uses a face black with golden highlights mask with shades so it hides his eye colour(on holidays or special occasions he uses guy fawkes masks), usually uses a vomit green hoodie with dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

**Facts:**

Knows full well what people use his network for, he doesn't approve of any of them (but he cannot tell anyone about it and it kills him).

Chaotic Bisexual.

Sadly single.

Is a Hacker, one of the many, _many_ stuff he learned from the people who use his network.

With the mask and the way old time way he speaks many people think he is in his mid/late twenties.

He didn't age during the cold war, only after he was made public.

He got the name 'John Doe' as codename during the cold war, as he was unknown to others and was able to get more information that was. On the present day, he uses that name when going undercover in his own network.

Was found by Prussia when he (Gilbert) was helping a terrorist task force clean up after a mess. He was there because the terrorist were using his network, and he decided to investigate, was discovered by luck. Prussia adopted him after he insisted that he was The Deep Web and was able to prove it using his Aura.

Looks up to Prussia as a father.

Uses BIG kitchen knives and a few guns as weapons of choice.

At first he scared the others because he sometimes wouldn't appear for days, and suddenly reappear, a lot of times with a LOT of red in his clothes, don't worry, it's ketchup (most of the time), what can I say, he looooooves ketchup.

The first time he disappeared for days, Prussia (who hadn't slept for days with his worrying) screamed/lectured him before Deep Web said he didn't know he cared about him (he ended up causing a sleepover in the living room to remind him that everyone cared about him).

(The sleepover happens _at least_ from six to six months)

He cares a lot about his 'younger siblings', to the point where he keeps a lot of stuff from his 'work' hidden.

Can call all mafias to his aid.

Sometimes referred to as DW.

Great cook, the only reason people will get annoyed with him about will be because:

a)He forgot to put the dishes in the washing machine;

b)He forgot to turn on the washing-machine;

c)He got 'ketchup'(sometimes it actually is) all over the food;

d)He stole all the knives;

**Yahoo - Yara Beilschmidt**

**Gender**: Female

**Physical Age: **19

**Appearance: **Long brown hair with purple streaks, usually in a bun, Purple eyes, hasn't slept in 3 day but still manages to look like a goddess, wears stuff with purple, black and white (e.g. like black leggings, purple t-shirt, black and white tennis, white jacket),for work she uses purple clacks with a white button up t-shirt plus black high heels and one silver bracelet in each wrist with her human name written in them. She is middle-height.

**Facts:**

Cares a lot about the others.

Is slower than Google.

Seen as an older sister to a lot of internet personifications.

Coffee is her love.

One of the few people that Deep Web _might _listen too.

Competes with Bing and Google a lot to see which one is better.

Uses knives as a weapon.

Is dating Bing (my favourite lesbians -).

Sometimes referred to as Y.

Was the first one to be found by the FBI.

Learned how to take care of herself and others since she was a chibi, but knows she can trust the others to help her in case she needs it.

Is a disaster in the kitchen.

Great at Football (soccer for USA citizens).

Is forbidden from cooking after one-to-many times of blowing up the kitchen.

Uses a Katana and a few smoke bombs to fight.

**Myspace - Mike Sieg Beilschmidt**

**Gender:**Male

**Physical Age:**18

**Appearance: **Long light blond hair usually in a ponytail, dark blue eyes, short. He normally uses grey sneakers, white sports pants, a blue t-shirt and a grey jacket.

**Facts:**

Still alive because his website still exists.

Calls Prussia Dad.

Slightly functioning gay

His personality is a mix between Prussia and Canada.

Loves old songs.

Prankster.

Uses a bo-staff as a weapon.

Gamer.

Doesn't like to leave his room.

He tries to make more people use his network again.

Is very weak, so sometimes he spent the day in his bedroom, receiving visits from everyone in the house.

Has a crush on Amazon (who is always willing to hang out with him and give him presents yet they still aren't dating).

Started saying Awesome as a joke but now it's too late to back off.

Meet Yahoo when he was found by the FBI. Later on Google and Prussia.

Sometimes referred to MS or Mike's.

Uses two swords and a metal bat to fight.

**Facebook - Frederick M. (Merl) B. (Bas) Beilschmidt**

**Gender:** Male

**Physical Age:** Early 18

**Appearance:**Short, dark almost dark blue hair (the hairstyle is Germany's hairstyle), blue eyes, to work usually uses a dark blue blazer over a white (or black) button-up shirt, dark blue slacks and dark brown oxford shoes, outside of work he uses a grey t-shirt with a blue and white hoodie and with a black pants with brown soldier boots (hair stays mostly the same, just a bit messier) has a necklace with his symbol on it. Uses glasses.

**Facts:**

Is tired of the younger websites telling him that he is 'old' because most people who use his network are part of the older generations.

He says he has a dark personality but in reality he just grabs his family and either DND or CAH online website personifications and basically makes sure nobody but him wins.

He is a disaster gay.

Gets people inviting him to dates often, but he always refuses because he is in a relationship with Email.

Some older websites and networks sometimes call him FaceMach by accident.

Has blue cat with an white lighting streak in his chest called Messenger who sometimes gets more attention than him.

When someone points out that he is acting like an old person (complaining about the younger generation, complaining about back pains, etc.) which causes him to go to the sad conner (that person receives an annoyed glare from Prussia, Bing (if she is there), Yahoo and Deep Web (in case of DW the person gets a lot of bad stuff happening that day).

Is the mentor of a lot of new social media websites.

Shares his room with WhatsApp when he comes visit.

Referred to as Fred or FB or even (by younger websites/networks) Old Facey.

Says he hates the name 'Old Facey' but secretly likes it.

Uses a one side Axe to fight.

**Google - Garan Beilschmidt**

**Gender:**Male

**Physical Age:**17

**Appearance: **Looks a lot with Germany but smaller (he is a little bit shorter than Prussia) and slimmer, his hair is the same as Ludwig except he has blue streaks running through it, has a red eye (left) and an yellow eye (right), uses (on formal occasions) a blue button up shirt with a green tie, dark red slacks, black belt and oxford shoes, on informal occasions he normally uses a blue hoodie-jacket with green horizontal streaks and a red T-shirt, dark blue jeans and black tennis, he always uses Google Glasses (except when sleeping).

**Facts:**

Acts exactly like Germany in Formal occasions, but outside of it the nations wouldn't question the fact that he claims to be Prussia's long lost child.

Oh yeah, he does that.

Needs help with memes because what.

Is very nervous because of all the pressure he gets by being 'the best research engine'.

Workaholic.

As a fear that if he isn't the best he will be kicked out of the family.

Heteroromantic Asexual.

Secretly a prankster, either Myspace gets blamed or nobody knows who did it.

Takes care of stuff along with DW when neither Yahoo or Prussia are present.

When one of his siblings are sick (normally because either their amount of visitors is lower than normal or there was a big storm near their HQ and took the power or smth) he starts panicking and gives everybody bad medical diagnosis.

When his logo changes for a day he changes too (e.g. on his Birthday his body gets back to his chibi self).

Cares a lot about his siblings.

Often when Prussia (or anyone else that isn't a research engine) need something but are to lazy to look up, they sent him a text message, he replies immediately but gets very annoyed.

Elgoog is his 2p self.

He is often referred to as either G, Gar or Go.

Uses guns as a weapon.

**Twitter - Tia Beilschmidt**

**Gender:** Female

**Physical Age: **16

**Appearance:** Long, light blue hair, sky blue eyes, normally uses a white sweater/hoodie with her logo bigger than herself, blue (kind of short) leggings, white sneakers and a white bird with a blue outline hairpin. When on her dark mode, she either her hoodie/sweater turn black along with her sneakers, the white part of her hairpin and the sclera (white part of the eye) or she is using her pijama (all light blue with black birds and blue and black socks, the sclera also changes to black).

**Facts:**

Can transform into her symbol (the bird).

Has a blue bird as a pet called Blue.

Keeps tabs on the stuff that might reveal their or the nations existence along with Deep Web.

Often spys on her phone, keeping up with what's happening.

When Instagram comes she shares her room with her.

Loves talking with her family.

Is the one behind Prussia's 'Awesome old man' t-shirt.

Is a bit into politics.

Demisexual.

Prefers to fight with a blue and white/black (dark mode) fan.

Works a lot, even during her breaks (which annoys her family).

Often referred as T or Little Bird (by Prussia).

**Deviantart - Danya Ange Beilschmidt**

**Physical Age:** Early 16's

**Appearance:** Pixie cut brown hair with green streaks, green eyes. Uses a big dark green T-shirt with black leggings (that are halfway to the foot) and a black belt over the T-shirt, also wears a black leather jacket, a green vomit hat/bonnet and green and white sneakers.

**Facts:**

Loves drawing and painting.

Sometimes she will stop speaking out of nowhere and suddenly get red in the face, that's usually because a lot of NSFW were uploaded.

Is very talkative.

Very good friends with Twitter.

Bisexual.

Is part of the 'Shiping club' with Tumblr.

Prefers small knives and a lot of art materials as a weapon.

Good friends with Pinterest.

Knows how to use a sword.

Great cook.

Is sneaky.

Often referred to as DA, JA, YES (because of the meaning of the word Da in russian), D and art, Art.

Is an Harry Potter Fan.

She is Gryffindor.

She has to many fandoms.

**YouTube - Yannick Tate Beilschmidt**

**Gender:** Male

**Physical Age: **mid 15's

**Appearance:**Red, short, hair and red eyes. Uses black glasses and those bigs headphones (red and white), uses a dark hoodie over an white T-Shirt, dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

**Facts:**

Was super close with Vine before he died, now he is getting close with Vine's younger sister Tik Tok, but it is not the same.

He is a Gamer.

Loooooves music.

Straight.

Because of that he is good friends with Spotify.

When he has a 'Rewind' he is able to see into the future through his future self's eyes, thanks to that he his able to try and change thing so they aren't so bad.

But because of that he has the fear that one day he will see into the future and see nothing.

Keeps up with the memes.

Knows how to make someone laugh.

Is a great dancer.

Goes by YT, Yan, Yan-tate and Tube.

As a channel (YanTate Today!) in his network where he makes videos, sometimes DIY, other times Vlog's, Gameplays, videos with his family, etc.

Uses small shurikens and homemade weapons as, well, weapons.

Acts a lot like America.

Loves Zoo's.

**Tumblr - Tania Beilschmidt**

**Gender:** Female

**Physical Age:** Early 15's

**Appearance: **Dark Grey blue, almost black, hair, dark blue eyes that hide behind rainbow glasses, short. Uses a dark blue blouse with a white (visible) button up shirt and dark grey jeans, plus black boots.

**Facts:**

She has a problem with 'shipping.

No joke, Prussia is thinking about getting her help.

(sometimes she says she ships two or more things to annoy him)

She is a great artist but sometimes she has her bad moments.

She's Pansexual.

Fanfics is her love, thus she is friends with AO3 (her possible crush) and .

She is a Ravenclaw.

Activist.

Aesthetic is important for her.

Often referred as Ta or Little T (by Twitter).

Fights with an Axe.

The moment she meets the nations she just stops because _so many ships_.

Fangirl in general.


	2. 1)Moving

Chapter 1:Moving

**A/N: I will only focus on the websites mentioned above.**

**P.S.:Leave prompts! I might do them if I have no ideas.**

"Don't worry West! I will be fine." Prussia said loading the last box into his car, today he was officially moving in with the rest of the networks/websites.

"Still, are you sure? I mean, if you are feeling like you might-"Started Germany, the others (Austria, Denmark, England, Hungary, Italy, Japan,Liechtenstein, Norway, Romano, Spain, Switzerland and Sweden) and him looking uneasily to Prussia and the car.

"Calm down West, I already told you, I feel awesome, I just think I need my own place, besides this way you can do whatever you want with our little Ita friend." He said winking at Germany, who blushed like mad.

"We are just w'rried Gilbert." Said Sweden, putting a hand on Prussia's shoulder.

Prussia sighed. "I know, I know, but I'm and will be fine, besides I already promised you guys that I will call."

"You would make us feel better if you gave us your address."Austria said, crossing his arms while Hungary and Switzerland nodded in agreement.

"I won't give you my address because you guys would take over it and not let me do anything!" Groaned Prussia, opening the door of the driver's seat and putting the seat belt before closing the door.

"Are you sure Gil?" Asked Denmark through the window.

Screaming an "Ja!" Prussia started the car, soon he was driving it, and in the distance he heard a "Don't forget/visit to call!" from various voices, he was sure a few of them (his younger brother included) were running a little bit before stopping.

After a few minutes he took his phone, and put it on the passenger seat and said. "You can come out now."

Coming out of the phone, Google appeared, looking embarrassed.

"Was I that obvious?" He asked, taking the phone and giving it to his owner before putting on the seatbelt.

"Nah, I'm just the Internet, so I knew the moment that Derik hacked into my phone to open your app." Prussia answered , not taking his eyes of the road.

"Oh." Google said, before looking out of the window. After a few moments he said. "You know the others are planning an welcome party right?"

"Mhm."

"And that it was supposed to be a surprise?"

"Mhm."

"Good to know." And the car fell silent once again.

It took a few more minutes to reach a house almost outside of the city limits, with no neighbours.

The house was big, almost a small mansion. It showed signs of use and of a happy family living there, all in, all, the same house as the UN had given him when he informed them about the existence of the website/network personifications.

Sending an amused glance at Google, Prussia got out of the car and walked towards the door. Grabbing the keys, he open the lock, counted to tree and bursted open the door, screaming an "Kesesese! I'm Home~!".

The reaction was instantaneously, the lights turned on a an exclamation of "WELCOME HOME!" echoed through the house.

"Ah kids! You shouldn't have!" Prussia said, walking to the centre of the room, with Google right behind him.

"He already knew." Garan said, looking over the Prussian shoulder with an air of amusement.

"Ugh, really?"Groaned Twitter, looking up to the ceiling and deactivating the dark mode.

"Sorry, maybe next time." Prussia said, taking accepting the piece of cake that Yahoo had offered him.

Muttering a quick thanks, Prussia took a bite out of it. "Mmmmmm~ Derik, you outdid yourself on this one."

Shrugging, Deep Web adjusted his guy fawkes mask so that only his mouth (and not the slight blush he had) was visible before taking a sip from the cup he was holding.

And so the day went that way, talking and laughing, until someone (YouTube) suggested to play a board game.

And if the video of the party and of them playing the game become viral, well, that's just coincidence.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I didn't know how to start this story lol, anyway, read, review, and until next time!**


	3. 2)Ship Wars

Chapter 2: Ship Wars

"KRUMIONE IS BETTER THAN ROMIONE YOU IDIOT!"Was heard all over the house.

Sighing, Prussia quickly told his brother (who he was texting to ensure that he was still alive) to wait a few minutes before getting up and heading towards Tumblr room (a mess of posters from basically every fandom along with a lot of books and collection figures, all somehow in a tones of blue, grey and white).

"RUN!" Facebook (who must have returned from work) shouted before grabbing him and pushing him into the nearest closet.

"What the hell is happening?"Prussia asked, looking around the closet and seeing Yahoo, Deep Web and Myspace.

"Twitter and Tumblr got into a fight about which Harry Potter ship is better: Romione or Krumione." Yahoo sighed, before running a hand through her hair (that for once wasn't in a bun)."They managed to catch YouTube and Google when they were returning from work and they convinced DA to join them."

"Right now its Google and Twitter supporting Romione versus Tumblr and DA, who support Krumione, Youtube doesn't have any opinion on it so he is stuck in the middle." Said Myspace, while sitting cross legged on the floor (it was a big closet).

Before anybody could say anything, a "DAD!!!" echoed through the house.

Seeing Prussia roll his eyes and reaching towards the door to open it, Deep Web said "Good luck old man."

Nodding with a small smile, Prussia opened the door and entered in the battle field.

"What do you need me for?" Prussia asked, cautiously opening Tumblrs room (who looked like a battlefield).

Inside was a pissed out looked looking Tumblr, Google, Twitter, Deviantart (all with the hair and clothes messy) and a tied up to a chair and gagged with silver duct tape YouTube.

"Well Dad, since someone-"Tumblr started, glaring along with the others at Yannick (who tried to get as far away as he could while tied up)."-refuses to choose which ship is better, obviously Krumione,-"

"You mean Romione." Said Google.

"-we need someone to be a tie break."Continued Tumblr, acting as if nobody had interrupted her.

Sighing, Prussia run a hand through his face."Look, first of all untie and ungag your brother, second of all I have no opinion in those two ships, the only thing I know is if you four don't clean up this mess, you won't get dessert for two weeks."

Gasping, Twitter stopped untying her brother. "You wouldn't!

"I would." Said Prussia, walking towards YouTube and grabbing the duct take before taking it out.

"OW!"Yelped YouTube, before grabbing his wrists (that had been freed earlier) he started to massage them."Thanks."

Nodding, Prussia made the duct tape into a ball before throwing it to the trash can.

"Come on." He said, helping YouTube get up and guiding him towards the door. Looking behind him, he said:"I want this room shining by diner.".

Hearing a defeated "Yes Dad." Prussia got out of the room.

"You ship something else don't you?" Youtube asked when they reached his room.

Staying quiet for a few seconds, Prussia muttered a "Harmione." before walking back towards his office, to continue working towards his paperwork and speaking with his brother.

The house was quiet before a"DRPEPERONY IS WAY BETTER THAN STONY!" echoed through the house.

You could also hear Prussia hitting his head against his desk in his office.

A/N: Hi! I hope you liked this chapter! Also if you are wondering…

Twitter: Romione bc a lot of the people who use her network ship it

Deviantart: Is in the Krumione fandom because Krum was the first boy who gave Hermione his attention for being herself.

Tumblr:

And finally…

Google: Romione because, while writing in a document in Google drive, it tried to correct my 'Krumione' into 'Romione' XD

Read and Review! (And leave your prompts! I have no idea what to do for chap 4)


	4. 3)YT STOP BANNING!

**Chapter 3:YT!STOP BANNING**

**A/N: Inspired by-**

"_This was hilarious! Maybe you can_

_have YouTube spamming everybody's content or something, because that's what is happening right now._"

**\- Hetaku**

"YOUTUBE!" Shouted Google storming in his brothers room (basically a recording studio in the attic with basic bedroom stuff, all in red and white)."WHY THE HELL ARE _YOUR_ PEOPLE COMPLAINING ABOUT THEIR ACCOUNTS ON _MY WORK _ARE GETTING TERMI-uhh, are you sick?"He asked, stopping at the sight of his brother in bed, clearly sick.

YouTube groaned, turning his body so he was on his right side before going into a fetal position while putting his hands on his hears.

"Can you not shout, please?"He croaked, shutting his eyes tightly.

"What happened? Why are you sick? Did you get the plague? Ebola? Cance-" Google said, using his glasses to look up anything that his brother might have.

"N-no, just a bug in my program, it will pass, don't w-worry." Youtube said, looking at him while speaking before closing his eyes again.

"Does Dad know?"Asked Google, already thinking about how his father had recently been doing a little bit more of paperwork.

"N-no, he has been a little bit busy with trying to get as many paperworks done so that he can visit Uncle Germany, s-so I have been able to hide it." Explained YouTube, still with his eyes closed.

"You stupid, Dad could help!"Google scolded, already sending a message to his father and the others via a network made specifically for the web personifications.

"B-But I didn't want to bother him."YouTube weakly said.

"To late." Said a voice behind them.

Turning around, they come face to face with their face coming out of the computer, followed by their siblings.

"Now, let's see what you have?" Said Prussia, grabbing a seat and putting it near YT bed before sitting down and opening a med-kit, one that was specifically made for them.

"I-It's just a program bug." muttered Yannick.

"Is that why people are complaining about their google account being terminated because of you?" Asked Twitter, remembering a few complains that people had made on her network.

"Yeah."YouTube said, trying to get away from his father, who was trying to put a thermometer on his mouth.

"Isn't your staff doing anything to help?"Asked Deviantart, going to help her father by grabbing YT head, making it go still.

YouTube only shook his head in response, which caused the others to frown.

The thermometer beeped, signaling that it was done. Taking it out, Prussia tsked, and said "34,5º C".

"Derick, do you mind starting to make a soup?I will go back down in a minute."Said Prussia, turning to Deep Web, who nodded and left. Prussia then turned to Deviantart and Tumblr."Can you please bring a few more blankets?"

"Sure thing dad."They said, before leaving.

"Twitter, can you send a note to YT boss saying that I expect them _at least_ fixing the problem a little bit, Yahoo and Facebook can help you." Here he looked at his oldest daughter and third oldest son, who nodded and said "Come on." before leaving with Twitter.

"Google, please turn on the heating and get me a cup of water."Ordered Prussia, while taking a medicine box from the kit.

And soon, that was the week, helping YouTube recover a bit while threatening his staff that if they didn't do anything they would suddenly find a lot of their stuff leaked into the world. Prussia ended up working on his paperwork while watching his kid, and was able to make enough so he didn't have to worry about them for three days.

"Hey Google, do you want to help me on something?" Asked Yannick, while playing a game. It was Google's turn to watch him to see if there was any step back on his recovery.

"Mhm?"Was all that Google, flipping a page through the book he was reading ('How to become famous on the Internet by M.S.B.')

"Would you mind making a video with me?"

**A/N: Yes, that was a hint towards the next chapter, any way, I won't publish anything on Sunday or Saturday, just so you know why I'm publishing this two chaps now.**

**READ, REVIEW AND LEAVE A PROMPT IF YA WANT YOUTUBE TO GET BETTER!**


	5. 4)Annoying Derick!(ft Garan)

**Chapter 4: Annoying Derik! (ft. Garan)!**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing **_Twashcat360 _**and **_Hetaku_**!**

**Also, I realised that in the characters part I put the fact that YouTube is straight right after the fact that he likes music instead of before, but I'm to lazy to fix it, so the reason he is very good friends with Spotify is because he loves music, not because he is straight. And in the Tumblr part in the '**_Fanfics is her love, thus she is friends with AO3 (her possible crush) and_' **it should have after the 'and' **

**F**

**F**

**.**

**n**

**e**

**t**

**(cause it seems to not be accepting any other way), not sure what happened there because in it appears in my drafts, so, sorry.**

The camera shaked a bit before a face come to view.

"Hi guys!Sorry for not posting lately, I have been kind of sick" Said YT, waving at the camera a bit." Anyway, today, me and my older brother, Garan, say hi-"

"Sup." Said Garan, appearing from behind YanTante.

"Hehehe, right today, me and Garan will try to annoy our other brother, Derik, until he tries to kill us, then we will run and hide in our father's office." Said YT, grinning like a mad man.

"Come on." Said Tube. The camera shaked a bit before getting dark, a few seconds later the dark disappeared and a kitchen entrance was revealed.

"Ok, I will cut the trip later, but for now, our brother, Derik, is making a cake for our sister, Tia, who had a annoying classmate saying bull*beep*, so she needed something to lift her spirits up, that's why we are doing this to show her the video later." Youtube voice sounded from behind the camera, before it was put in a (probably) pocket before they were walking towards the kitchen door

Inside the kitchen they could see DW mixing (probably) the mix for the cake in a bowl, when Google and YouTube walked over to him.

"Hey Derik." Google casually said.

No response.

"Derik?" Asked YouTube.

Nothing.

"Derik"

Nothing again.

This was repeated 15 more times (sped up in the video with a small subtitle in the conner counting them) before they finally got a reaction.

"_What?_"Asked, clearly annoyed, Deep Web.

"We just wanted to say hi." They both said at the same time, they only got a growl in response before the annoyed network returned to mixing.

There was a pause before the camera saw two hands lifting towards the bowl as they tried to get a bit from the mix.

Sadly, Deep Web grabbed their hands before they could reach the mix.

"_What_ do you think you are doing?" Deep Web asked, clearly getting annoyed by Google and YT actions.

"Derik, I don't think you are stupid enough to not know what we was clearly going to do." Said, deadpanned, Google.

"Well then, _I_ don't think _you_ are stupid enough to _try it_." Growled Deep Web,letting go of the younger website's hands before refocusing on the task at hand.

They tried to dip their hands in a few more times (9) (each time making Deep Web clearly more annoyed) before DW had enough.

"THAT'S IT!" He shouted, quickly grabbing a knife before turning towards them.

The camera started to shake as YouTube and Google started to run.

"Come on! We are almost at the off-oof!" They heard YT said before he was knocked to the floor.

The camera got out of the floor and stopped a few centimetres away from YT. When it stopped spinning it showed Google falling to the ground because his foot was grabbed by Deep Web, who was on top of Yannick.

Deep Web, while pulling Google towards him, noticed the camera.

"So you were doing this for views, huh?" Growled Deep Web, rolling to the side so he no longer was on top of YT but he grabbed him before he could escape."That was the reason wasn't it?" He asked, pulling Google and YouTube against his chest.

"N-No!" Yelped Google, squirming in DW grip."We are going to show T the video later! To try and make her laugh!"

Deep Web scoffed but loosed his grip a little bit."A likely story."

"We are not joking!" Said YouTube, trying to get away.

" I can't kill you because that would make Tia even sadder-"Cue to the two youngest sighing in relief"-but I can still torture you." Deep Web said, adjusting his grip as G and YanTate tries to get away become more hurried." With tickling."

The website and the research engine stopped and blinked.

Suddenly, they started laughing as DW started to tickle them without mercy.

"S-Stop! P-P-Please!" Shouted Google, meanwhile, YT continued to laugh (the people on his website wondered why they suddenly got recommended a lot of funny videos).

"No, this is your punishment for bothering me while I was baking." Denied DW, clearly amused by the situation if his voice was anything to go by.

After a minute DW let them go, which YouTube and Google used to catch their breaths before Deep Web started to get up, then they jumped on top of him while screaming "Revenge!" before they started to tickle him.

"S-Sto-op, hehehe, or-or I will hehehehehe I will k-kill you! Bfahahahahahahaha!" Deep Web exclaimed while putting his arms around his torso to try and protect him self.

Google and YouTube continued for a few more seconds before stopping and laying down besides Deep Web, who put an arm around their shoulders. In return, YouTube and Google put their heads on his shoulder.

Youtube probably remembered the camera because he turned around and grabbed the camera before returning to the position he was before adjusting the camera so it could be in a way were you could see his, Google and Deep web face (well mask, in DW).

"I hate you." Deep Web groaned.

"No you don't." Said Garan and Yannick simultaneously.

"True, if I did, Dad would get mad." With a laugh from the three, the camera started darkening before going completely black.

Turning around so they could face their parents and the German bros, Ladonia and Sealand began fidgeting nervously.

"S' this 'YanTante T'day!' is an y'utuber that will have participate in a German c'venti'n and you want t' g' there, but because there are n' l'nger tickets y'u want us t' use 'ur nati'n status t' get y'u in?" Said Sweden, looking at his sons.

"Y-Yeah, please! He rarely goes to any convention!"Ladonia said.

"And we are going to Uncle Germany's place during the week that he will go!" Added Sealand, cupping his hands together and bringing them closer to his face.

"Please!"The two of them said together.

"I don't know, maybe ne-"Started Germany, only to be interrupted by his brother (who weirdly enough had gotten a fond look in his face when the video started).

"Done." Prussia said, looking to his phone, obviously reading something in it if his smirk was anything to go by.

"Wha-Prussia!" Exclaimed surprised Germany, turning so he could face his brother (probably to start lecturing him).

"Chill, I am neighbors with YanTant, and I helped him a bit so he owned me and I asked for six tickets-" Started Prussia, only for Finland to interrupted him.

"Six?" Finland asked.

" Well, if the meeting goes how it normally goes, than it means that the meetings will start with three days for the world meeting, then meeting for groups and/or unions, normally the north hemisphere groups and unions have the meetings in the first day and the south hemisphere groups and unions have on the second day, which means that you guys are first, so you get the weekend and the day before cleared to do whatever you want, then you guys have more three days of all the nations in a meeting before returning to you respective countries." Said Prussia, not taking his eyes from the phone."So assuming that Denmark, Norway and Iceland will want to do something different, either together, alone or with other people it doesn't matter, and that you and Sweden will probably will want to go with Ladonia and Sealand. Besides, I will know that Germany will probably want to go as well to help you if you need any help with either his language or his people, and I know that Italy will follow him. So six tickets."

"Won't you want to go too?" Asked Finland, after the silence that followed Prussia's words.

"Nah, it will be during the day and I don't want to get a sunburn waiting, besides, I already went to one, and let me tell you, it gets _hot_ in there." Prussia said, shrugging his shoulders, stealing a glance at Finland before returning to look at his phone."Although, I hope you don't mind that the tickets are V.I.P. and Yan will want to meet you personally."

Beat.

"WHAT!?"

And thus, a lot of explaining and convincing took place that afternoon.

**A/N:Prompts, come to mama!**

**Also, the annoying classmate that I was referring to was Trump who was saying bullshit.**


End file.
